dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Kimbo
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Boom Pretty Boom * Even State * Kimbo Teleportation * Kimbo's Rage; Air damage, pushes 2 cells. * Odd State * Summoning of Disciple Drops |} Strategy Before weakening Kimbo you must decide which elements you wish to damage it with. You can either go with Fire/Air or Water/Earth. It's best to choose the pair in which you have the best ranged damage, as it can be a nuisance hitting Kimbo. Once you've decided which elements you go for, all players must stand in certain positions. If you go with Fire/Air you must stand on the squares which are an odd number of squares away from the summon, not including the square the summon is on (do not stand directly next to the summon though, it may cast 'Release'), moving out like a chess board. If you choose Water/Earth you must choose the squares an even number away from the summon in the chess board pattern. You should also make sure that all players could, if they were to be knocked back, go at least two squares (So don't position a player one square away from a wall). To summarise: for Fire/Air damage be on odd number of squares from the summon, and for Earth/Water, be on an even number of squares from the summon. Once all players are pre-staged on the correct tiles, hit Kimbo with one of the elements you chose to go with (So either Air/Fire or Earth/Water). At the beginning of its turn, 's summon should then cast odd Glyph (if you hit Kimbo with Fire or Air) or the even Glyph (if you hit Kimbo with Earth or Water), which will place down the glyphs in a Chess board pattern. It will also give 1 MP and 900 Agility. Once the Chess board glyph pattern has been cast, you need to move Kimbo onto one of the glyphs to weaken him. When Kimbo has its next turn it will activate the summon's glyph, gain 400% weakness to the corresponding elements, and 800% resistance to the other two. Once it's weakened you must then hit it as much as possible in the weakened elements. You also need to repeat the process described above each turn, till Kimbo is dead. If a player or a player's summon starts on a glyph then they will die, if an enemy starts the turn, it will gain the respective 400% weakness. At the end of the weakened turn, Kimbo will regain his resistance and the summon will re-summon the glyphs on the other set of tiles as before, so the summon should either be pushed an odd number of cells prior, or everyone should end their turn on the opposite cell type. (This means you end your turn on a glyph, the same one that would otherwise kill you if you began your turn on it.) It should be noted that hitting Kimbo with any form of damage will trigger its glyphs (such as Kimbo ending on a Snailmet's glyph), irrespective of whether you are in safe spots or not. Neutral damage will not trigger either of the glyphs. It is generally best to leave Kimbo until last (killing off the Air Pikokos as quickly as possible). Leaving a Snailmet alive can be useful, as Kimbo will take damage from their glyphs (though Snailmet glyphs can be hard to distinguish from Kimbo's). If Kimbo is bribed, its summon will not cast any glyphs. Glyphs An image of the Even Glyph. Note that you may not stand directly next to the Disciple (tiles highlighted in red). The Odd Glyph would be the exact opposite of the glyph shown here. Other de:Kimbo es:Kimbo fr:Kimbo pt:Kimbo